


Cover Art for The Secret Child

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily





	Cover Art for The Secret Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039664) by [MerHums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums). 



 

This is the cover art for the [Secret Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039664/chapters/13848037), created by [HumsHappily.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily)  Part One of the[ Family Secrets ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/418363)series, written by MerHums. 

You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
